galaxylifefandomcom-20200223-history
Marine
__TOC__ __TOC__ Description "We, Marines, have been specially trained to be the strongest right-handed weight lifters. After finishing our training we were branded by our captain and were rewarded with this lethal ultra-heavy laser." Notes: *Marines are the first units you have and use in Galaxy Life, when you build a training camp they are already there so you don't have to activate them. *They are useful for making conclaves and using the infamous swarming tactic, by making as many marines as possible and then swarming an enemy base with them. *They are good when swarming a Sniper Tower or Laser Tower, but useless when met with area of effect turrets and units. *The marines are the cheapest unit available in the game. Even when you upgrade them they aren't as expensive as most troops cost at lvl 1 (with some exceptions), although they are noticeably more powerful. *Once you start going against bases with Mortars or Bunkers, these get very useless very fast and are pretty much relegated to cannon-fodder for finding and triggering traps. *Marines are very useless when you reach higher levels like 13 or 14, but they make great finishers. After destroying many of the Sniper Tower and Cannon Blast in a attack, you can deploy a swarm of these to finish the job if you haven't destroyed the enemy's star base. *Note that a Super-marine wields the blaster weapon with it's left hand, instead of the right. (mentioned in the description) *Using swarming Marines is useless if there's any kind of defense present, killing them quickly. *These are recommended over the Wasp, as they're much cheaper and do more damage in a short time *A swarm of Marines at higher levels are a quick and reliable way to loot bases Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 200 | Damage Stage 1 = 50 | Damage Type Stage 1 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 1 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 1 = Ground | Speed Stage 1 = 0.5 | Range Stage 1 = 120 | Size Stage 1 = 10 |– | Building Time Stage 2 = 6s | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 200 | Damage Stage 2 = 55 | Damage Type Stage 2 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 2 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 2 = Ground | Speed Stage 2 = 0.5 | Range Stage 2 = 120 | Size Stage 2 = 10 |– | Building Time Stage 3 = 6s | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 250 | Damage Stage 3 = 55 | Damage Type Stage 3 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 3 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 3 = Ground | Speed Stage 3 = 0.5 | Range Stage 3 = 120 | Size Stage 3 = 10 |– | Building Time Stage 4 = 6s | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 250 | Damage Stage 4 = 60 | Damage Type Stage 4 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 4 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 4 = Ground | Speed Stage 4 = 0.5 | Range Stage 4 = 120 | Size Stage 4 = 10 |– | Building Time Stage 5 = 6s | Cost Stage 5 = | Health Stage 5 = 300 | Damage Stage 5 = 60 | Damage Type Stage 5 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 5 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 5 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 5 = Ground | Speed Stage 5 = 0.5 | Range Stage 5 = 120 | Size Stage 5 = 10 |– | Building Time Stage 6 = 6s | Cost Stage 6 = | Health Stage 6 = 300 | Damage Stage 6 = 60 | Damage Type Stage 6 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 6 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 6 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 6 = Ground | Speed Stage 6 = 0.6 | Range Stage 6 = 120 | Size Stage 6 = 10 |– | Building Time Stage 7 = 6s | Cost Stage 7 = | Health Stage 7 = 750 | Damage Stage 7 = 100 | Damage Type Stage 7 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 7 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 7 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 7 = Ground | Speed Stage 7 = 0.6 | Range Stage 7 = 120 | Size Stage 7 = 10 }} Gallery Cattura.JPG|marine Marine.jpg|A Level 3 Marine in Training Camp|link=Marine unit1.png|Level 7 Super Marine in Training Camp. ไม่มีชื่อ.png|Marine LV.7 marine_mousepad-p144040467848824125envq7_400.jpg|marine mousepad See Also *Infantry *Troops *Bank *Star Base *Training Camp Category:Infantry Category:Units Images Category:troops